Eternal freedom
by TomatoAmor
Summary: Sometimes, we are trapped down by the world, swallowed by our failures as voices corrupt our minds. Eridan Ampora knows this all too well. His only wish in life is to end the pain and finally be free; and when he finaly gets his wish, his friend Sollux Captor is there trying to be the best friend he never was. One shot. WARNING: self harm


Just a little something I wrote when I was sad~

* * *

Eridan Ampora sat on the cold floor of the boys locker room. No sport was practicing so he had the place to himself. His sweater was tossed into an unknown space as he held his arm out, wincing as he dug the blade, rusted with blood, deeply into his pale skin, waiting for the moment when it would kiss his arm too roughly and pierce the smooth skin. With a shuddered breath, he broke through skin and a crimson bead of blood bubbled from under the razor. He stared at it as it began to trickle down his arm which was decorated with crisscrosses of red and pink scars. Markings to remind him when a dream flew out of his grasp, or those hopes and desires that would never come to be. Cuts that reminded him of all those names and let him know how much of a loser he was. Cuts to remind him that he would never be good enough in anyone's eyes, especially his father's.

He began to slash at his arm violently, shaking with tears of sorrow. He had nothing. No proud father, no more swim team due to his current actions, no lover, no friends. He cut through his skin at every turn now, adorning his arm with new painful reminders. He stopped and his eyes went wide. Blood. Blood everywhere; on his pants, on the floor, his arm was glistening with the liquid.

The scent of metal filled into his nose and he could feel the blithe coming at the back of his throat. Eridan looked down at the razor. His fingers were coated red and one couldn't tell the razor was silver anymore. Once he had ravished the right arm, there was only one last thing to do. Breath in the metallic scent, oh how familiar it was, and begin to lash on his left arm. He began to violently sob, feeling every emotion of negativity as a whole army of stormy clouds hovered over his head, the sun no where to be found. His tears began to mix with his blood as his cries echoed throughout the room.

He began to curse out loud, slicing his arm over and over again recklessly, splashing crimson all over the place. He began stabbing his arm and dragging the blade down all the way to his wrist. Pain demanded to be felt, and it sure as hell was being felt for Eridan.

Suddenly, his arm jerked from all his shaking and he struck a vein right in his wrist. He dropped the blade and held it tightly, trying to stop the scarlet waves as they cascaded out of the deep gash.

"Shit! No, fuck no! No no no no no!" he choked on his tears as he rocked himself back and forth, losing consciousness. The thing was, Eridan was okay with slipping away. What difference would it make? Death is a natural part of life as was life, only he could finally relax and be free. He crashed his head, matted with sweaty hair that stuck to his face, against the freezing and unfriendly wall. He was going to be fine, just as long as no one would walk in.

He was slipping in and out of consciousness, he didn't register the sound of the door opening and someone dragging their feet against the tile.

Sollux Captor sighed inwardly to himself as he made his way to the stalls. He was supposed to walk home, but something, a push, convinced him to stay at school for a while longer and then that same push gave him the sudden urge to piss out a waterfall. He didn't see why he needed to stay at this shit hole, no one was around and all he did was trudge through the halls, wondering if anyone would pop up.

After he was done, he washed his hands and just looked at his reflection for a while. Nothing was out of place, symmetrical as always. He was about to walk out when that annoying push told him to go to the back. There was no light in the back, just an empty section that no one used. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked over, hoping he would find some money or he was seriously going to metaphorically kick the Push's ass.

He stopped in his tracks, heart begging to burst through his chest and fly free. What he found was not money at all. He found his friend knocked out on the floor, the scent of fresh blood in the air and he looked down, seeing a puddle of it. Only one thing ran through Sollux's body. Panic.

He ran to him but tripped on the sweater that Eridan had casted away in the midst of his epidemic. He cursed and grabbed it in his hand. "Ed! Ed! You there!" he murmured none sense under his breath. "Goddammit, you better not be dead" his scared voice cracked and he held Eridan in his lanky arms, letting out a heart stopping gasp when he saw his state.

He desperately tried to check for life, his body shaking as he fought back scared tears. Sollux was getting the other's blood all over him, but he didn't care. He wrapped the sweater, quickly and tightly around one his arms and took off that stupid scarf and wrapped it around the other. Blood immediately seeped through the two fabrics and Sollux began to yell manically.

"Eridan! Please be joking! I swear to fucking god, please don't be dead!" he pleaded as he held him closely, tears slowly falling down his thin cheeks.

Eridan shifted back to consciousness with a start. He blinked his eyes at Sollux who gasped once more. "Sol?"

"Don't you fucking 'Sol' me! What the hell is wrong with you! You could die you know that!" Sollux spatted, angrier than ever.

Eridan chuckled weakly, "Don't you fuckin worry, Sol. I'm okay with it"

"You're a fucking psycho! And it doesn't matter! I'm not okay with it! Please, Ed. Please never do this to yourself. Look, you're an ass, but we all are! People care about you! I care about you! You don't deserve this, you're really not as low as I make you think you are. Shit Ed! Just please! Why!" his tears came down harder, slipping down his chin and onto Eridan's bare chest.

Eridan frowned, "Nice try, but you're only sayin that because I'm literally dyein in your arms. I do deserve it! I'm pathetic, I'm a disgrace, no one likes me!". His voice was weak and was barely able to reach above a whisper.

Sollux shook his head violently. "No Eridan! I like you! You're my friend! We're friends! Please don't leave! You're not a disgrace, you're strong and...and you're smart! You put up with me and I do the same in return! Just...I can help you! Let me help you!" Sollux was desperate for his friend's life. Eridan meant so much to him, even if they were complete asses to each other. "Nothing will ever be the same without you..." he murmured under his breath and took off those ridiculous glasses, showing his blue and brown eyes.

Eridan smiled softly, reaching up to wipe a tear from his friend's face. "Thanks Sollux, but really, I'll be fine. Just promise me you won't mope around. I'll come haunt you until you move on" he tried to lighten the mood but Sollux's frown only deepened.

"This isn't fucking funny" he looked down, meeting eyes as he placed a purple strand out of Eridan's face.

"Heh...Sorry. I just don't want this to effect you. Think about it Sollux, I'll be okay. I can finally be be free. I'm doing everyone a favor, things will be much more easier for everyone" he closed his eyes restfully and sighed deeply, feeling dizzy.

"Bull shit Eridan! I won't let you die!" Sollux had managed to stifle his tears as he hoped this was all a bad dream.

Eridan shook his head. "Pleas Sol, just let me go...But before I do..." his speech slowed down and droned. He cracked his eyes open and looked at Sollux, for one last time. "Please do...for-forgive me if I cause you pain but just...just remem-remember that pain...Pain demands to be felt Sol. Thanks for being my friend" with one last look, he closed his eyes and laid there in the other's arms, searching for the so called 'light'.

Sollux held him tightly, crying quietly, clutching the other in a way that he could feel Eridan's chest rise and fall slowly; praying that the motion wouldn't stop. Eridan's chest continued to rise and fall consecutively until it fell and refused to rise. Sollux noticed and began sobbing once more. He grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him, his vision blurred with his tears. He tried to bring him back, but it was too late.

Eridan had slipped into eternal freedom.


End file.
